Once in a Lifetime
by britt-lipy
Summary: After losing her job, Madison heads to Smallville to stay the weekend with her mother's sister's family, the Kents. Lionel Luthor offers her a job and her life in Smallville begins. LexOriginal ship.


WARNING: This story is rated P-13 mostly for language, eventually for some sexual content . for now.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stupid-man/Clark Kent, Lex Lutor (even though I would defiantly like to) or any of the related characters. They are owned by the WB and some other people that I don't actually know, but as soon as I find out I will give due credit, please don't sue me I have no money.  
  
Madison along with the story, though, are mine. Read but do not hurt.  
  
Timeline: Somewhere in the middle of the episode Redux. In my timeline Martha doesn't get the job with Lionel.  
  
Hehehe, my first attempt at a Smallville fic. AND THIS IS NOT A SUPERMAN FIC, cause I don't like him. But I really like Smallville, and Lex . I don't think I could say enough about Lex. But this is totally ignoring anything about the comic (which I know way too much about) and is based solely on the show, which is so much different . like the positioning of Metropolis. (Since when is the east coast in Kansas???)  
  
Anyway, enough of that mumbo jumbo crap, I hope you like! And please review!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Don't sleep with your boss. Madison's roommate had told her that about a hundred times, but like any advice, Madison didn't understand why until it went wrong. Everything had gone so well for the first few months, it was even fun sneaking around, hoping no one would find out. After-hours at the restaurant, Madison would find her self in Bryan's arms, just a wall between them and their coworkers. It was exhilarating. But nothing can last forever. It turned out Madison wasn't the only waitress Bryan was sneaking around with. Everything ended with a blow out during a busy night at the restaurant.  
  
"Just calm down," Bryan asked pushing his hands at her for emphasis.  
  
"Just calm down? Bryan you are such an ass." Madison threw her tray of food at his feet, her apron went with it.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Bryan's voice raised and people started to stare.  
  
"Bryan, just calm down," Madison said mocking him. She turned and left the restaurant never with no intention of returning.  
  
It had been a long day and her feet were killing her. She repositioned her bag on her shoulder and pulled her jacket tighter around her body, trying to shield herself from the summer breeze. If her roommate had been there, Madison would be getting the biggest 'I told you so' speech. She sighed flopping down on the cold bench. She glanced up at the bus stop sign, trying to remember when the next bus came by.  
  
"Shit," she said, realizing that the bus would had to have just passed. She pulled the tip money she had collected that night out of her pocket. She sighed, she was going to have to waste it all on cab fare.  
  
"Do you think me and Jeff could get the apartment to ourselves this weekend. You know it's our two-year." Madison had hardly opened the door to her apartment and already she was being bombarded by her roommate Christy.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, we figured it would be easier asking my one roommate, than his three. It would only be a weekend. Maybe you could stay with your aunt.  
  
"In Smallville?" Madison frowned. "There's nothing there."  
  
"It would only be a weekend. Please!" She was close to begging now.  
  
Madison rolled her eyes. "I'll call them, but I'm not promising anything."  
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Christy grabbed Madison and pulled her into a hug. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
  
The next thing Madison knew she was sitting in the warm train station waiting for the late night train.  
  
"We are now boarding for Metropolis to Smallville."  
  
Madison grabbed her bag and went against the flocks of people. I guess no one's going to Smallville, she thought boarding the train. There were only a few scattered people anywhere, and she really didn't fancy the trip being bored out of her mind. She spied one of the only passengers sitting by their selves.  
  
A, not a flight attendant, Madison told herself trying to remember what they were called on a train. A train attendant? Madison shook her head. Whoever he was, he was selling the man sitting next to the widow a drink.  
  
"That'll be six fifty."  
  
Madison noticed the folded up pole at the man's feet, then his sunglasses. He was blind. Madison headed over to the two. The blind man grabbed a bill and handed it to the boy.  
  
"Um . sir, this is a five."  
  
Madison rolled her eyes spying the number on the bill. "Hey, jerk off, it's a twenty and you know it. Take the bill and give the man his change."  
  
Shocked the boy turned around to find Madison standing behind him. He quickly shoved the change into the blind man's hand and he left the car almost shutting his shirt in the door. The man turned his head in the general direction Madison was standing.  
  
"It's getting to the point where you can't trust anyone. Thank you."  
  
Madison smiled, and then realized he couldn't see the acknowledgement. "You're welcome. Is anyone setting here next to you?"  
  
"Oh, by all means," he said feeling for bag on the chair, finally finding it and setting it on the floor beside his feet.  
  
"I'm Madison, by the way," she said settling in the seat next to the man.  
  
"Lionel." Madison took his hand and shook it.  
  
"So what would a respectable man like yourself be doing on a train to Smallville?"  
  
Lionel smiled at her attempt at conversation. "Visiting my son, actually. And you?"  
  
"Spending the weekend out of the hair of my roommate and her boyfriend. It's their two-year anniversary, and I got kicked out of my own apartment. But to tell you the truth I really didn't want to be there anyway."  
  
"And so you chose Smallville?"  
  
Madison laughed to herself, realizing that would probably be the last place for someone to vacation. "My mom's sister lives there. With my Uncle John and my cousin. I'm gonna' crash in their barn for a couple nights."  
  
"Jonathan," Lionel spoke absently. "Jonathan Kent?"  
  
Madison shot him a funny look. "You know my uncle?"  
  
He turned his head, and would have probably been avoiding eye contact if he could see. "I've worked with him on a few occasions."  
  
Madison thought for a moment, "Wait a minute. Are you Lionel Luthor?"  
  
He flashed her a bright smile. "I am."  
  
"I should have recognized you. I mean your face has been plastered on so many magazines." Madison took a moment to take in the fact that she was sitting next to a billionaire. "You're the owner of Luthor Corp."  
  
He chuckled at her amazement. "So now that you know what I do for a living, what about you?"  
  
She realized that her lifestyle was suddenly dwarfed by that of the man sitting next to her. But she told him none-the-less. "Well, I graduated from Metropolis U with a business degree last spring, and I quite my job at Maxwell's Bar and Grill this evening."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I had a disagreement with the owner. He thought it was ok to sleep with myself as well as other employees, I didn't."  
  
"Bryan Maxwell will never learn that you have to keep your work life apart from your personal life."  
  
"You know Bryan?"  
  
"I've met him on a few occasions."  
  
"Wow," Madison said resting back in her seat. "Small world."  
  
"Did you say a business degree?" Lionel asked politely.  
  
Madison frowned, she knew working at the restaurant was a waste of her school, but she really hadn't had any other job opportunities. "Yes."  
  
"What would you say to accompanying me to meeting tomorrow as my personal assistant."  
  
Madison's jaw dropped and she had no idea what to say.  
  
"Madison?" he asked wondering if she was still there.  
  
"Are you offering me a job?"  
  
He smiled, dually amused by himself. "Actually, think of it more as a test run." 


End file.
